Das verflixte siebte Jahr
by Phoenixfeder90
Summary: *Das ist die neue, überarbeitete Version von James loves Lily* Lily hasst James, doch durch einen unglücklichen Zufall ist sie dazu gezwungen die Ferien mit ihm zu verbringen
1. Chapter 1

Diese ff hieß früher „James loves Lily", also ätzend langweilig und ich habe sie vor etwa 4 Jahren geschrieben bin aber leider nie zum fertig schreiben gekommen.

Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich zufällig wieder darauf gestossen und mein Perfektionismus verlangt seitdem von mir dass ich sie zu Ende bringe.

Deswegen habe ich beschlossen sie noch einmal durchzuschauen und ziemlich umzuschreiben, die Handlung wird zwar weitgehend die selbe bleiben, aber ab jetzt wird es eine Ich-Erzählerin (Lily) geben und ich habe mir fest vorgenommen diesmal bis zum Schluss durchzuhalten (ein bisschen Motivation in Review-Form kann dabei natürlich auch nicht schaden..)

Aber jetzt genug von meinem Gelaber, hier kommt die brandneue überarbeitete version von JlL

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und ich verdiene überhaupt nichts mit dem schreiben dieser FF

Das verflixte siebte Jahr

Kapitel 1 Eine Zugfahrt die ist … anstrengend

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf uns herab, als wir endlich aus den pferdelosen Kutschen beim Bahnhof von Hogsmead stiegen, schnell in den Zug sprangen und uns das erste freie Abteil unter den Nagel rissen dass wir sahen.

Als wir unser Gepäck sicher verstaut hatten und der Zug sich endlich in Bewegung setzte, seufzte Sarah und warf einen letzten, traurigen Blick auf Hogwarts: "Schon wieder ein Jahr vorbei…und wir haben nur noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts, bevor wir uns überlegen müssen was wir mit unserem Leben tun…"

„Bitte fang jetzt nicht an vor Panik und Sentimentalität zu hyperventilieren. Das ertrag ich nämlich nicht!" unterbrach Mimi sie. Das Lieblingshobby der Blondine war definitiv Sarah zu kritisieren und sich mit ihr in endlose und noch sinnlosere Kabbeleien zu verstricken. Bei den meisten dieser Auseinandersetzungen ging es entweder um Sarahs laute art zu sprechen oder ihre endlosen Schwärmereien für Remus Lupin, obwohl Mimi selbst kaum besser war, dachte ich mir im Stillen, es war, zumindest für mich, unübersehbar dass sie seit etwa einem halben Jahr in Sirius Black verknallt war. Jedes Mal wenn sich Mimi unbeobachtet fühlte starrte sie quer über den Gryffindortisch an und bekam diesen ekelhaft schwärmerischen Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem ich meist das Gefühl hatte mich übergeben zu müssen. Doch leider war Mimi nicht der einzige grund warum ich im letzten Jahr in der großen Halle nicht wirklich zum essen gekommen war.

„Außerdem gibt es kein Grund trübselig zu werden. Wir haben Wochen der Freiheit vor uns, keine lächerlich langen Vorhersagen für Wahrsagen über Dinge die eh nie passieren erfinden, keine Lehrer die einen bei nächtlichen Ausflügen erwischen und zu 3 Wochen Nachsitzen verdonnern und…"

„UND vor allem erholsame Wochen ohne die kindischen und einfach nur noch nervigen Streiche der Rumtreiber!" warf Lily blitzschnell ein, „darauf freue ich mich persönlich schon am meisten, ich habe das Gefühl mein gesamtes sechstes Schuljahr damit verbracht zu haben Potter und seine Gang zu Strafarbeiten zu verdonnern!"

Irgendwie musterte Sarah mich bei diesem Satz merkwürdig, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei.

Sarah und Mimi verstrickten sich kurze Zeit später in ein Gespräch über das neueste Album irgendeiner neuen Zaubererband, die mir rein gar nichts sagte. Deswegen starrte ich aus dem Fenster und dachte über diese Ferien nach.

Anstatt nach hause zu gehen würde ich den Sommer bei Sarah verbringen, denn meine Eltern hatten vor diesen Sommer eine acht-wöchige Kreuzfahrt zu machen, die seltsamer Weise genau in meine Ferien fiel.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass meine Eltern mich nicht sehen wollten, manchmal sogar fast vor mir Angst zu haben schienen. Das konnte ich wahrscheinlich meiner großen Schwester Petunia zu schreiben, sie hatte es offensichtlich geschafft meine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ein Freak und gefährlich war.

Als ich den Brief meiner Eltern gelesen hatte war ich in Tränen ausgebrochen, zum Glück hatte ich ihn erst in unserem Schlafsaal gelesen und nicht in der großen halle vor allen.

Ich fühlte mich verraten, warum wollten sie mich nicht sehen, was hatte Petunia ihnen erzählt?

Aber meine Schwester muss jetzt über glücklich sein, für acht Wochen das Haus ganz für sich und ihren ekelhaften Freund Vernon allein zu haben, dachte ich bitter, denn keine fünf Drachen konnten mich dazu bewegen den Sommer mit meiner scheinheiligen, hinterlistigen Schwester zu verbringen.

Sarah hatte mich damals mit dem Brief gefunden und mir sofort angeboten den Sommer bei ihr zu verbringen, ihr haus war groß genug und ihren Eltern würden sich freuen wenn sie eine Freundin aus Hogwarts mitbrachte, meinte sie und ich hatte das Angebot dankbar angenommen.

„Hallo ich rede mit dir !!"Mimi fuchtelte plötzlich mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. „Tschuldigung ich war gerade in Gedanken, also was ist los ?"fragte ich sie.

„Das ist mir jetzt überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass du geträumt hast, dir etwa ?"Mimi schaute Sarah fragend an. „Verarsch mich jetzt nicht „ gab Lily bissig zurück.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen ob du zufällig einen Labello dabei hast."

Schnell kramte ich in meiner Hogwarts-Uniform nach meinem und warf ihn Mimi zu.

„Von wem hast du eigentlich vorhin geträumt ?"wollte Mimi jetzt wissen. „Doch nicht etwa von Potter, oder" hackte Sarah nach. Oh nein, jetzt waren die beiden schon wieder bei ihrem Lieblingsthema ,dachte ich. Sie konnten es einfach nicht lassen, mich damit zu nerven, dass Potter mich schon geschätzte hundert mal, gefühlte tausend mal gefragt hatte ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will. Ich hatte ihm jedes Mal mit „Nein" geantwortet , doch er kapierte es einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die vielen Stürze die er beim Quidditsch-Training, dank seiner Stunteinlagen mit denen er die Mädchen beeindrucken wollte hatte, seiner Intelligenz und seinem gesunden Menschenverstand ein wenig zu sehr zugesetzt.

„Haha, sehr witzig !"entgegnete ich und bedachte meine beiden Freundinnen mit einem bösen Blick

Genau in diesem Moment glitt ihre Abteiltür auf und die beiden beliebtesten Jungen der Schule betraten unser Abteil: Sirius Black und James Potter. Potter hatte verstrubbeltes braunes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen und Sirius hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare und eisgraue Augen. Beide hatten durchtrainierte ,muskulöse Körper und waren im Quidditschteam, links von ihnen stand Remus, der sandfarbenes haar und hellblaue Augen hatte.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…" seufzte ich leise, „Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Genau das liebe ich an dir Lily-Schatz, du bist immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend. Es gibt kein leeres Abteil mehr und deshalb dachten wir uns ihr nehmt uns sicher gern bei euch auf. Oder Sarah, Miriam?" sagte James Potter, der Sargnagel meiner Existenz, mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, dass mich innerlich zum kochen brachte.

„Wenn du mich noch einmal Lily-Schatz nennst garantiere ich für gar nichts." Fauchte ich in seine Richtung.

„Ist das eine Einladung?" sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, doch bevor ich ihn verbal fertig machen konnte, sagte Mimi: „Und wie hast du es gerade gewagt mich zu nennen? Hast du nicht gehört was ich mit dem letzten Schwachsinnigen gemacht habe der es gewagt hat mich Miriam zu nennen? (Der arme Erstklässer litt heute noch an den Nachwirkungen ihres geballten Pustelzaubers und fing jedes Mal wenn er Mimi auch nur von weiten sah an unkontrolliert zu zittern, ich weiß nicht was Mimi gegen ihren Namen hat, denn ich habe es noch nie gewagt sie danach zu fragen. Ich habe schließlich keine Lust jahrelang mit eitrigen Pusteln im Gesicht herumlaufen zu müssen.) Oder bist du darauf aus heute noch von zwei Mädchen ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext zu werden? Außerdem ist hier nichts mehr frei, sucht euch ein anderes Abteil!" Da wir nur zu dritt in einem Abteil saßen, dass für mindestens acht Leute gedacht war, war das natürlich eine riesige Übertreibung, aber da endlich mal jemand in der Rumtreiber-Sache auf meiner Seite stand, war ich die Letzte die sich beklagen würde.

Auf Sarah war dabei meist kein Verlass, sie war eine Meisterin darin die vier Jungs vor mir zu verteidigen, aber das lag wahrscheinlich zum großen Teil daran, dass sie und Potter schon seit sie im Sandkasten spielten die dicksten Freunde waren. Sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Nerven, dank dieser Freundschaft musste ich viel mehr Zeit mit Potter verbringen als mir lieb war.

„Für mich sieht dieses Abteil aber sehr leer aus und ihr freut euch doch sicher über die nette Gesellschaft," meinte Sirius während er und die anderen ihre Sachen zu verstauen begannen.

Nur noch diese elend lange Fahrt, dann muss ich ihn den ganzen Sommer über nicht mehr sehen, widerholte ich wie ein Mantra in meinem Kopf. Außerdem konnte ich jetzt erst einmal abhauen, ich war Vertrauensschülerin und musste ab und zu im Zug nach dem rechten sehen. Noch nie in meinem gesamten Leben hatte ich mir so sehr gewünscht ein riesiges Chaos, mehrere Schlägerein und am liebsten noch ein Inferno auf dem Gang vorzufinden, nur um mein Abteil nicht mehr bevor wir London erreichten betreten zu müssen.

„Ich mache nur noch schnell meine Runden, bin gleich wieder da," sagte ich und hoffte exakt das Gegenteil, vielleicht war das Glück ja ausnahmsweise einmal auf meiner Seite.

„Soll ich dich begleiten Evans?" Potter folgte mir bis zu Abteiltür aber wenigsten nannte er mich nicht mehr Lily-Schatz.

„Nein danke, die Erstklässer sind ohne dich schon anstrengend genug," und mit diesen Worten schlug ich die Tür exakt vor seiner Nase zu. Sein verdutztes Gesicht dabei war den Ärger mit ihm ein paar Stunden in einem Abteil gefangen zu sein fast schon wett, aber nur fast.

Ausnahmsweise mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht machte ich mich auf den Weg durch den Zug.

Alles war ruhig und es gab für mich rein gar nichts zu tun, leider. Natürlich war das Glück mal wieder nicht auf meiner Seite. Leise vor mich hin grummelnd ging ich zurück zu meinem Abteil, zurück ins Fegefeuer.

„Wo steckt denn eigentlich Peter?," fragte Mimi gerade als ich das Abteil wieder betrat.

„Er steckt irgendwo weiter vorne mit seiner Freundin aus Hufflepuff," antwortete Sirius.

Peter hat eine Freundin?" Sarah konnte es offensichtlich nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Pettigrew , der immer wie ein Schatten von Black und Potter war und außerdem keine eigene Meinung hatte, eine Freundin hatte „Jeder hat irgendwann mal Glück !"entgegnete ihr Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf James, von dem ich beschloss ihn zu ignorieren.

Natürlich befand sich der einzige freie Platz neben Potter, der mich angrinste und mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln meinte: „Sarah hat mir gerade erzählt, dass wir den Sommer über Nachbarn sein werden, wir wohnen nämlich in der selben Straße." meine Kinnlade verabschiedete sich in Richtung meiner Kniekehlen, ein Blick des blanken Horrors in meinem Gesicht.

Das war sicher irgendeine Verschwörung, ihre Schwester, ihre Eltern, Sarah, Potter, sogar die verdammten Posteulen, Merlin, Gott und das gesamte Universum steckten unter einem Dach, und sie verfolgten nur ein einziges Ziel, mich Lilith Amanda Evans in den wahnsinn treiben, Sicher hatten sie alle dabei einen Heidenspaß mich am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs zu sehen.

Plötzlich schien die Möglichkeit die Ferien mit Petunia und Vernon zu verbringen gar nicht mehr so unerträglich und albtraumhaft. Vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht mit zu Sarah gehen…

„Du schaust fast so aus als ob mich den Sommer über öfters zu sehen, dein schlimmster Albtraum wäre." Er sah fast schon verletzt aus, während ich versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzten, doch irgendwie verlernt hatte wie das ging.

„Nein, nicht mein schlimmster, aber es kommt dem Nahe."

Der schock meiner Reaktion konnte nicht zu tief sitzen, denn keine fünf Minuten später hatte er den Mut mich zu zu fragen ob wir vielleicht Mal zusammen ein Eis essen gehen.

„Nein !"schrie ich ihn an, aber er lächelte einfach nur.

„Was ist daran, denn so komisch ?"wollte ich wissen.

„Naja, beim letzten mal hast du noch gesagt , du würdest eher sterben als mit mir auszugehen. Also bist du inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt von mir. Mich würde mal interessieren, warum du mich eigentlich nicht magst?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Hmm.. " ich tat so als ob ich angestrengt überlegen würde „Vielleicht, weil du einfach arrogant und ganz und gar von die selbst überzeugt bist, Leute einfach aus Spaß verhext und jeden zweiten Tag nachsitzen musst !"Das hatte gesessen.

Und? Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review, wie ihr es fandet. Ich versuche es zu schaffen jeden Montag ein neues Kapitel zu posten


	2. Chapter 2

Und hier geht es auch schon weiter.

Danke an schmauss, ich hoffe das 2. Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

Das verflixte siebte Jahr

2. Kapitel Ankunft

Für den Rest meiner Fahrt hatte ich meine Ruhe. Potter hielt es ungefähr zwanzig Minuten durch zu schmollen und mir traurige Blicke von der Seite zuzuwerfen, doch als ich mich von seiner gespielten Traurigkeit nicht einwickeln liess, begann er mit Black eine Diskussion über Quidditch

Manchmal glaubte ich, dass die beiden kein anderes Gesprächsthema hatten, aber mir konnte das ja egal sein. Ich kramte irgendein Buch aus meiner Tasche und vergrub mich für die nächsten Stunden darin. Meine verräterischen Freunde hatten sich natürlich mit dem Feind verbrüdert. Mimi diskutierte mit Black und Potter angeregt darüber welche Quidditch-Mannschaft die bessere war, die Holyhead Harpies oder die Wigton Wanderers während Sarah mit Lupin eine Partie Zauberer Schach spielte. Man braucht eben keine Feinde, wenn man solche Freunde hat, schmollte ich vor mich hin.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde bis wir in London sind," sagte Sarah schließlich, „wir sollten uns umziehen gehen."

„Wieso müsst ihr dazu weggehen? Uns macht es rein gar nichts aus, wenn ihr es hier macht." Meinte Black, während Mimi, Sarah und ich unsere Sachen aus den Taschen kramten.

Als Antwort darauf warf ich nur, das Buch das meinen verstand während der Fahrt bewahrt hatte in seine Richtung und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben traf ich mein Ziel.

Das dicke Buch traf ihn genau in die Magengegend und er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

Grinsend verliess ich als letzte das Abteil und schloss die Schiebetür hinter mir.

Vielleicht war das Glück doch einmal auf meiner Seite. Daran könnte ich mich fast gewöhnen.

Als wir zehn Minuten später umgezogen wieder zu den Jungs zurück gingen, waren sie auch schon in ihren Muggelklamotten und lachten gerade ausgelassen über irgendeinen von Potters dummen Witzen.

Ich hatte kaum das Abteil betreten als Black in ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei ausbrach. „Was ist denn los ?" fragte ich worauf er nur auf mein grassgrünes Lieblingstop

deutete und sagte :"Da steht doch darauf , dass man schreien soll, wenn man frei sein will!" daraufhin war ich wenigstens einmal nicht die Einzige die ihre Augen verdrehte.

Wenig später erreichten wir King's Cross und ich konnte endlich meiner kleinen persönlichen Hölle entkommen. Ich hätte es keine zehn Minuten länger in diesem viel zu kleinen Zugabteil mit einem mich traurig anstarrenden Potter ausgehalten. Wollte er im Ernst ein Date aus Mitleid mit mir? War er so erbärmlich geworden? Außerdem hatte er in Hogwarts nach meiner letzten Schätzung etwa 500 Verehrerinnen.

So schnell ich konnte schnappte ich meinen Rucksack und meinen großen Schrankkoffer und stürmte aus dem Abteil. Na gut, stürmen konnte man es nicht nennen, denn ich blieb auf halben Weg mit dem Koffer in der Abteiltür stecken und musste mich von Black befreien lassen. Natürlich lachte er mich dabei schallend aus.

„bist du vor irgendetwas auf der flucht Evans?"

So langsam war ich mir nicht mehr sicher welcher Rumtreiber mir am meisten auf die Nerven ging, Black schien es ernsthaft darauf angelegt zu haben Potter von seinem Thron zu stossen.

Oder war das nur irgendein perfider Plan der beiden damit ich anfing Potter mehr zu mögen. Okay, langsam werde ich paranoid. Verfluchter Potter, irgendwann würde ich noch wegen ihm in der Klapse landen. Genau darauf hatte er es wahrscheinlich angelegt, er hatte sicher einen Pakt mit dem Teufel …-

„Haaaalloooo Lily! Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken!" Zum zweiten Mal schon fuchtelte mir jemand heute mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum um endlich meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ich seufzte: "Nur über den Teufel…"

„Was? Du bist heute echt komisch Lily," murmelte Sarah „Da vorne ist übrigens meine Mutter, die uns abholt. Kommst du?"

Ich versuchte mich wieder völlig in die Gegenwart zu katapultieren.

Schnell verabschiedete ich mich von Mimi und versprach ihr zu schreiben. Ihre eltern waren geschieden, sie verbrachte den ersten Teil der ferien mit ihrer mutter bei ihren Verwandten in Wales und den zweiten Teil mit ihrem Vater auf Zypern. Deswegen würden wir uns in den Ferien leider nicht sehen können.

Zum Schluss warf ich noch einen bitterbösen Blick in Richtung Potter, Black und Anhängsel, warf meine Haare theatralisch über meine Schulter und folgte Sarah in Richtung Ausgang, wo ihre Mutter schon auf uns wartete.

Mrs. Leaf hatte dasselbe lockige und dunkle Haar wie ihre Tochter, sie lächelte uns schon von Weitem zu. Sie war mir vom ersten Augenblick an sympathisch, obwohl sie von der Atmosphäre des Gleis 9 3/4 als Muggelgeborene, die in den USA in einer eher unspektakulären Zauberakademie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, sichtlich eingeschüchtert war.

Sie umarmte Sarah lang und hieß auch mich unter Beteuerungen, dass sie sich freue dass ich die ganzen Ferien bei ihnen verbringen werde, herzlich willkommen, dann packten Sarah und ich unser Zeug und folgten ihr zum Auto.

Die Leafs lebten in einem reichen Bezirk am Rand von London, der nur für Zaubererfamilien zugänglich und sichtbar war.

Beim Anblick des Hauses - oder besser gesagt der Villa – klappte mir der Mund auf, doch nachdem Sarah mir einen Blick von der Seite zuwarf machte ich ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder zu.

Jetzt wusste ich was Sarah mit dem „wir haben genug Platz" gemeint hatte, das Haus war einfach nur riesig, umgeben von einer hohen Backsteinmauer und einem Garten der fast größer als ein ganzer Park war.

Sarah hatte mir nie erzählt dass sie in einer Villa lebte.

Aber ich kam noch mehr erstaunt als wir die Eingangshalle betraten, die inetwa so groß war wie der ganze Gryffindor-Geimenschaftsraum und tatsächlich einen Marmorboden und mit Mahagoniholz getäfelte Wände hatte die mit Kunstwerken geschmückt waren.

Ich war in einem Schloss gelandet.

„Warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du in einer riesigen Villa lebst?," fragte ich Sarah später als wir in ihrem geräumigen Zimmer mit eigenem Marmorbad angekommen waren und zusammen unsere Sachen auspackten.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr mich nur mögt, weil meine Eltern viel Geld haben. Deswegen hab ich nie was gesagt und später hat es nie wirklich in ein Gespräch gepasst, da hab ich den Mund gehalten.

Hast du nachher noch Lust schwimmen zu gehen? Unser Garten grenzt an einen kleinen See."

Irgendwie fiel mir dazu gar nichts mehr ein. Sarah war in der Schule immer so bescheiden, sie hatte nie mit teuren Sachen geprotzt oder mit Geld um sich geschmissen. Okay sie hatte immer die besten Federn und einen wahnsinnig guten Kessel, aber ich hatte mir nie etwas dabei gedacht.

.„Ähm..Sarah könntest du mich bitte mal Zwicken?" fragte ich meine Freundin. Diese schaute mich nur fragend an aber und tat wie ihr geheißen, wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass ich langsam wahnsinnig werde. Ich bin mir ja manchmal selber nicht mehr im klaren darüber ob mein Geisteszustand noch normal ist. Also kann ich damit leben.

„Autsch! Okay, jetzt weiss ich, dass ich nicht träume."

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte ich die coolste Woche meines Lebens, wir gingen fast täglich schwimmen, zum Shoppen nach London, ins Kino oder legten uns einfach nur in den Park und lasen stundenlang Bücher.

Ich dachte so gut wie nie an meine Eltern und meine Schwester, die mich anscheinend nicht mehr haben wollten. Aber wenn ich es tat, tröstete Sarah mich gleich und versprach mir, dass ich noch den UTZ Prüfungen erst einmal bei ihr bleiben konnte, bis ich mich entschlossen hatte ob ich an der magischen Universität studieren wollte oder doch eine Ausbildung bei St. Mungos anfangen würde. Ich konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen wie dankbar ich ihr dafür war.

Auch Mr. Leaf versicherte mir, dass ich jederzeit bei ihnen willkommen war. Er leitete eine berühmte Kette von magischen Restaurants, die über ganz England verteilt waren und war deshalb fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs.

Doch meine Idylle sollte nicht so lange anhalten wie ich gerne wollte. Ungefähr zehn Tage nach unserer ankunft verkündete Mrs. Leaf nämlich beim Frühstück, dass die Potters uns am nächsten Tag zum Abendessen eingeladen hatten.

Mein Bissen blieb mir im hals stecken und Sarah musste mich indem sie mir heftig auf den Rücken schlug vor dem Erstickungstod retten. Woraufhin Mrs. Leaf mir einen sehr besorgten Blick zuwarf. Okay, sie hält mich jetzt auch schon für total gaga, dachte ich. Ich wollte nicht zu den Potters! Was hatte ich nur verbrochen? Die Welt musste mich einfach hassen. Am liebsten würde ich einfach im Haus der Leafs bleiben unter dem Vorwand einer plötzlichen Krankheit dem Essen entkommen. Aber Sarah würde meine Fassade natürlich gleich durchschauen, außerdem war es schon ziemlich unfreundlich.

Also Augen zu und durch Lily, irgendwie wirst du den Abend schon überleben.

Und wenn nicht ist es auch egal, dachte ich als letztes bevor an diesem Abend einschlief mit vollem Optimismus.

Wenn ihr bald ein neues Kapitel lesen wollt, dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Weil ich heute Geburtstag ab (und offiziell mit 20 zu alt bin) gibt's heute ein neues Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß damit. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines review wie ihr es findet

phönixfeder

Das verflixte siebte Jahr

3. Kapitel Abendessen im Fegefeuer

„Woher kennen deine Eltern die Potters denn so gut?," fragte ich Sarah während wir uns für das Abendessen in ihrem Zimmer fertig machten.

„Meine Mom ist genau wie Mr. Und Mrs. Potter eine Aurorin, sie arbeiten zusammen in einer kleinen Unterabteilung des Aurorenbüros im Ministerium. Ich glaube sie versuchen Zauberer und Hexen, die unter dem Imperiusfluch stehen aufzuspüren und zu isolieren, bis der Fluch gebrochen ist," antwortete sie mir, während sie nach ihrer Wimperntusche kramte.

„Hast du eigentlich was passendes anzuziehen oder soll ich dir was leihen," rief Sarah mir zehn Minuten später aus den unheimlichen Tiefen ihres begehbaren Kleiderschranks zu, während ich vor meinen kümmerlichen Schrankkoffer saß indem nur ein überschaubarer Klamottenberg lag. Zu meinem Glück hatte mich Sarah in der letzten Woche zu einer Extrem-Shopping tour überredet, deswegen stapelten sich noch 7 Tüten voller Klamotten neben meinem Koffer. Doch im Gegensatz zu Sarahs Klamottenbergen kam mir meine Kleiderauswahl wie nichts vor.

„Nein danke, ich denke ich ziehe das dunkelblaue Kleid an, dass ich letzte Woche mit dir in London gekauft habe," in diesem Moment erschien Sarah wieder. Sie trug eine schwarze Satinhose mit einem dunkelroten, tief ausgeschnittenen Top und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was hältst du davon?"

„Sieht gut aus, rot steht dir," doch bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte fiel sie mir ins Wort

„Weißt du, Sirius wird heute Abend auch da sein, dass hat meine Mom mir gerade eben noch gesagt."

Es schien mir fast so als on Sarah für mich auf immer verloren auf Wolke7 festsaß. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich heute Abend auf mich allein gestellt sein würde. Plötzlich hatte ich noch weniger Lust auf diesen Abend.

„Wieso ist Black denn da?"

„Aus so ziemlich dem selben Grund aus dem du bei mir bist. Er ist schon vor zwei Jahren von zuhause ausgerissen und verbringt seitdem seine Ferien immer bei James und seinen Eltern."

Ich glaubte schon einmal etwas davon gehört zu haben. Blacks gesamte Familie war in Slytherin außer ihm. Obwohl sie anscheinend keine Todesser waren, schienen sie ihn trotzdem als Schandfleck auf dem Familienstammbaum zu sehen.

Wenn ich nicht sehr auf mich aufpasste bekam ich noch Mitleid mit Black. Nein, sei stark Lily, er ist trotzdem ein Idiot, sagte ich so leise wie möglich vor mich hin.

Wenig später waren wir beide fertig und ich mit meinen Nerven völlig am Ende. Normalerweise war Mimi klamottentechnisch eine totale Katastrophe, von Sarah war ich das nicht gewohnt. Irgendetwas mit einem verknallten Menschen der kurz davor war seinen Schwarm zu sehen war eine einzige Tortur. Sarah zog sich erst noch fünfmal um, war aber mit keinem Outfit zufrieden bis sie schließlich wieder bei ihrem ersten angekommen war, zu sagen, dass ich davon genervt war, würde die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends sein.

Ich war gerade dabei erleichtert aufzuatmen als meine plötzlich hyperaktive Freundin beschloss, dass ihr Make Up viel zu dunkel war, sich blitzschnell abschminkte und gefühlte zehn Jahre brauchte sich neu zu schminken. Währendessen liess ich mich rückwärts auf das riesige Bett in Sarahs Zimmer fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den See. Eigentlich kam mir das gerade Recht, meine Freundin verschaffte mir eine schöne Schonfrist von Potter.

„Lily, schlaf nicht ein! Ich bin jetzt fertig. Und wir sind eh schon viel zu spät dran…" meinte Sarah eine viertel Stunde später. Ihre Make up hatte sich für mich im Vergleich zu vorhin kein bisschen verändert, aber ich war die Letzte die das aussprechen würde.

An mir liegt dass auch nicht," sagte ich als ich mich aufsetzte und mir noch einmal kurz die wieder etwas verhedderten Harre durchkämmte.

„Ich bin soweit. Bereit für den 3 Kreis der Hölle," ich schenkte Sarah ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Lily, darf ich dich etwas fragen?," meinte Sarah vorsichtig

„Ähmm ja, was denn," ihr Ton hatte mich ein wenig ängstlich gemacht.

„Warum hasst du James denn so? du könntest doch einfach einmal mit ihm ausgehen, so langsam tut er mir nämlich wirklich schon Leid…"

„Und dann könnten wir gleich ein Doppel-Date machen, oder," Sarah schaute ertappt und verlegen drein. Gut, für diese Frage sollte sie leiden. Oder besser für meine Antwort.

„Ich hasse Potter nicht. Ich mag ihn nur nicht unbedingt. Er geht mir ständig auf die Nerven, spielt andauernd dumme Streiche, verstört die Erstklässler, bald muss ich noch einer Therapiegruppe für traumatisierte elf-jährige Gründen, und lässt mich einfach nicht in Frieden mit seinen dämlichen Flirtversuchen," Sarah sah aus als wollte sie etwas einwenden aber ich unterbrach sie mit meiner nächsten Aussage, denn wenn ich es jetzt nicht sagte würde ich es nie tun.

„Außerdem, werde ich NICHT mit ihm ausgehen, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Ambition die nächste Kerbe an seinen Bettpfosten zu werde! Ich will nicht von Potter benutzt und dann weggeworfen werden, damit er dann vor seinen Freunden angegeben kann, dass er die moralische und unnahbare Lily Evans hatte." Jetzt wars raus.

Sarah starrte mich mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an, erst zwei Minuten später besann sie sich und klappte den Mund wieder zu.

„Aber einmal mit ihm ausgehen heißt ja gar nichts…"

„Ich weiß, aber ich gehe lieber kein Risiko ein," mit diesen Worten verliess ich Sarahs Zimmer und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Zur selben Zeit im Haus der Potters

„WAAAAS!," brüllte James „Lily kommt auch mit?"

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Prongsie!"meinte Sirius, „Sie wird dich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht beachten. ."

Da war sie endlich seine Chance Lily davon zu überzeugen, dass er kein hirnloser Angeber war. Er musste gute Manieren an den Tag legen und versuchen sein Macho-gehabe verschwinden zu lassen. Aber wenn Lily in seiner nähe war dann brannte etwas in ihm durch und er vesuchte immer Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er wusste dass er sich dabei wie ein Idiot benahm, konnte es aber nicht verhindern.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber warum ist sie überhaupt die ganzen ferien über bei Sarah?"fragte James.

„Ich glaube ihre Eltern haben sie rausgeschmissen."anwortete Sirius .

„Hey, ihr beide könntet ja einen Club gründen, für all' die Schüler, die man zuhause nicht mehr haben will!" spaßte James

„Das ist nicht witzig !"entgegnete Sirius, aber er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.


End file.
